


Strip Tease

by EndangeredMind



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Couch, M/M, Stripping, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Frieza demands a stripping show from Piccolo, however, he gets more than he bargains for when Piccolo begins to grow out of control.





	Strip Tease

Piccolo smirked as he looked at Frieza, before looking down at his outfit. “Are you sure this is the correct outfit Frieza? It feels really weird!” He groaned. He wore his usual gi (purple with a blue belt), but underneath that, he also wore some very tight and very flexible black Speedo’s, which strained to keep his musky cock and balls contained. To add onto this, he also wore a fishnet shirt underneath his gi, which strained to keep his muscles contained. He grinned and flexed as he looked at Frieza, who was seated upon an old sagging and stained up couch, which creaked and shuddered, seemingly protesting his weight. 

“Yes Piccolo, I’m sure this is the correct outfit for you!” Frieza smirked as he looked at it. He knew the Speedo was tight, as he had it designed like that. He groaned a bit as his soft cock began to slowly harden, swelling into a semi. He watched Piccolo flex and he looked him up and down. “I didn’t invite you to stand there and fucking look pretty! Give me a show!” Frieza yelled at Piccolo, who just stood there, unsure of what to do. “Why aren’t you fucking doing anything? Are you really that thick?” 

“Well Frieza, I don’t know what I have to do! You never gave me any specifications! I usually wait for your orders!” Piccolo whimpered, feeling really worried about what Frieza wants. “But I’ll just improvise for you if you want!” He smirked at Frieza, who shifted on the couch, groaning it creaked and protested at his weight. Piccolo groaned and shuddered as he began to grow, the fabric straining and tearing as his muscles bulged and pressed against the fabric. He began to strip, taking the belt off, and undoing part of it in order to try and give his muscles some more space, but to no avail.

The fabric grew tighter and tighter as his abs became more defined, the rock hard 8-pack, washboard style muscles of his torso pressing against the fabric harshly, causing it to start tearing in that area, showing off the muscles, and how they bulged against the material. With a tearing sound, accompanied by ripping cloth, his abs came through, the fishnet shirt straining hard. More tearing noises were heard as his muscles grew more and more. 

Frieza moaned as his cock swelled even more, forming into a semi from a barely there erection. He watched in pure fascination, absolutely loving the show. He watched as the fabric strained more and more, trying its best to contain it. He smirked as he started rubbing his abs, feeling a little pissed off when he realised he could only get a 6-pack at maximum. He watched as Piccolo leaned down, before he leant in for a kiss. Their lips were crushed together in passionate show of display, as they kissed deeply, Piccolo moaning into it as the fabric carried on straining. 

There was another straining sound from Piccolo’s pectoral area as his pecs bulged and swelled, pressing against the fabric, basically turning into a second skin, showing off his nipples and defining his abs even more. The fabric began tearing around those areas, especially as the muscles grew more and became more and more defined. By this time, he had broken the kiss, moaning as his massive muscles strained against the fabric again.

Frieza and Piccolo kissed again, this time, with much more tongues, as white skin (with silver highlights) met green in a vicious display of dominance and love, as their tongues wrestled in their mouths. Saliva began to build up in their mouths, and it started to drip down their chins.

Piccolo pulled away suddenly, groaning as his muscles began to grow again. This time, his biceps and calves started to swell. His arms bulged and expanded rapidly, with his other muscles staying put. He was turning into an anime version of the Hulk, with his massive bulging green muscles and his torn, straining purple gi. However, his gluteus maximus and his patellas began to swell and press out the fabric even more, causing it to strain, and eventually tear. His large ass however, only became more defined, as the fabric stretched more and more around his ass cheeks, desperate to keep it contained. 

Frieza watched on in fascination as Piccolo grew bigger and bigger, watching as his gi strained and swelled, trying its hardest to contain his now buffer frame. His cock got bigger and bigger. As Piccolo leant down, their lips locking for another kiss. This one was rougher, more primal, but MUCH hotter. Piccolo leapt onto the couch, directly onto Frieza, couch shuddering and groaning from the force of the impact as it rocked from the weight of the green and white bodies atop it. There was a horrible ripping noise, before his gi fell apart, becoming nothing more than scraps of purple and blue fabric, leaving him in nothing but a fishnet shirt and a tight black speedo.

His fishnet shirt strained at the seams, trying its best to stay together, as well as containing Piccolo’s bulging green muscles. It creaked and groaned as his muscles pressed against it, trying their best to escape from the awful confines of ever tightening shirt. There was a straining sound, before a SNAP was heard. Oh well, it was only one. That meant nothing else would happen, right? But, with a series of snaps coming from the fishnet shirt, it was becoming very clear that it was starting to fail under his weight, as more and more strands of the shirt strained and snapped, before the shirt eventually gave way and fell apart, turning into nothing more than strands of fabric, which fell on Frieza’s lap, causing him to grab hem and throw them of him in disgust, looking at him like he had just shot him, or worse, poisoned him and left him for dead. He watched as Piccolo climbed off him, the couch creaking in relief as some of the weight was taken off it.

Frieza smiled as he looked at the fully buff Piccolo, who tried his best to start stripping, but by this point, he had nothing but a black speedo on, which groaned in its tightness, outlining every nook and cranny of his cock and balls, with the article of clothing being so tight that it outlined his cock perfectly, including the head and the slit, causing Piccolo groan more and more, shaking as it became a little too tight, the black fabric groaning and creaking as it being stretched to its very limits. As it stretched more and more, the fabric became thinner, allowing the musk to begin to spill out of the worn and straining fabric.

Frieza and Piccolo slammed their lips together again, this time being much, much sexier as the throes of passion beginning to overtake them more and more the longer they kissed. Piccolo wrapped his muscular, bulging arms around Frieza’s much smaller and less muscular white and purple form. Frieza tried his best to reciprocate the hug, but he couldn’t get his arms that far around his buff lover, so it was kind of awkward. Saliva built up more and more in their mouths, as their tongues fought for dominance, more saliva building up in their mouths and dripping down their faces.

Piccolo’s speedo was becoming very restricting, and he decided to take it off, his bubble butt stretching the fabric more and more. He groaned as he began to pull it down slowly, gyrating his hips, watching Frieza closely. He wanted to make his partner hard. He pulled it down slowly, making sure that he got a good look at part of this cock, which began to poke over the edge of the waistband. The speedos began to strain and groan, finally reaching their ending point. Piccolo smirked hard as he moved them down a bit, the Speedo’s giving a sigh of relief as his massive balls came into view. He let them drop to the floor, and he smirked as he let his massive thick cock spring into view, a bit of precum flinging off it and hitting Frieza directly in the face. He smirked as he watched Frieza wipe it off his face. “Taste it!” He commanded, smirking as he saw Frieza hesitantly look at the precum on his finger, before he put it in his mouth, tasting it. 

Frieza felt his cock get hard, moaning as it swelled and swelled, eventually reaching full mast. He moaned as he extended it, watching his throbbing cock let out a bit of pre. Following Piccolo’s command, he adjusted his position, and turned around, showing off his tight asshole, which pulsed in anticipation of what was to come. He let out a gasp as he felt Piccolo ram his finger inside his asshole, causing him to struggle and the couch to let out another horrible groan as he shifted his weight. 

Piccolo grinned, before he removed his finger, and lined up his cock, pressing it against his tight hole. He rammed it into Frieza’s tight asshole in one swift motion, moaning hard as Frieza screamed in agony, the couch creaking and straining hard at their combined weight. Piccolo shuddered as he felt Frieza’s asshole flex and strain, protesting the stretch, but none the less, he carried on thrusting in and out. He fucked Frieza fast and raw, giving his asshole no time to adjust as his fast and brutal pace caused the couch to rock, shudder and sag, as their combined weight, as well as the force of Piccolo fucking Frieza’s tight white asshole caused it to begin to sag more, as they carried on fucking. 

Frieza yelled as he felt his asshole begin to bleed a little blood, clearly not enjoying the rough pounding that it was retrieving. He shuddered and groaning, clinging on to the damaged couch for support as he felt Piccolo’s massive meaty green balls slam into him harder and harder, causing him to shudder again, whining and groaning as he slowly became used to this fast and brutal pace caused by him. His cock throbbed and throbbed, utterly desperate for attention. He whined, the moaned loudly as he felt Piccolo’s muscly arm reach beneath him, and wrap around his thick meaty cock, beginning to jerk it off. However, this was a cruel tactic by Piccolo, as he started to masturbate Frieza, but he went incredibly slowly, causing it to be almost unbearable for white warrior, who bucked and writhed in his grip, trying his best to get him to speed up jerking him off, or at least to fuck him so hard that he came. He let out another whine as he felt Piccolo suddenly grind to a halt, stopping all movement. “Awww c’mon!” He whined, straining harder and harder, desperate to get Piccolo to move. 

Piccolo grinned to himself. “If you REALLY want me to move, then you’re going to have to beg for it!” He smirked, groaning as Frieza shuddered beneath him. He thrusted once, just to tease the other warrior, smirking and groaning. He grinned again as he heard Frieza begging and pleading like there was no tomorrow, desperate to cum. He resumed thrusting, slamming into him harder and harder, the couch shuddering and straining, utterly desperate to try and stay together. His cock swelled harder and harder as he felt his orgasm approach. He began shaking, jerking off Frieza like there was no tomorrow. He groaned and groaned, shuddering and shaking as the cum raced through his cock. 

With a loud roar, he came, shooting thick sticky white ropes into Frieza’s asshole causing said warrior to yell and groan as his cock bulged and swelled, jizz shooting all over the couch, which finally gave up and collapsed, causing the two to land in a sticky pile. Frieza retracted his dick and Piccolo pulled out, smirking as the loud SHLORP noise it made, before he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Frieza a cum-stained mess on a ruined couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
